


Sweep me off my feet

by echoknight



Series: Kanera Week 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Banter, Date Night, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kanera Week 2020, Vignette, kanan just loves hera so much ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoknight/pseuds/echoknight
Summary: “I want to take you out, Hera. Just you and me,” he said, his voice low, as if he was sharing an important secret.“I don’t know if it’s escaped you, Kanan, but we’re in the middle of open space. I don’t see a fancy restaurant anywhere,” Hera replied.“I have a plan.”“Of course you do,” Hera said.Kanan wants to take Hera out on a proper date. Hera needs some mild convincing.For Kanera Week,Day 6: date night / third-wheeling.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Kanera Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903747
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kanera Week 2020





	Sweep me off my feet

“I was thinking,” Kanan said. “I don’t know if we’ve ever been on a real date.”  
  
He kept his voice neutral, but he spoke with the careful, overly casual tone of someone who has been patiently waiting for days to begin a conversation.  
  
“What are you talking about? We’ve been together for years,” Hera said. She took a sip from her mug of caf. They were sitting at the kitchen table, Zeb and the kids scattered elsewhere on the ship. Hera savored the moments like this, those brief glorious hours in between missions, when she could relax.  
  
Okay, she never really relaxed. But the crew could, and that’s what mattered.  
  
“You know, a date, where we spend time alone together,” Kanan said.  
  
“We’re alone together now,” Hera replied, gesturing with her mug-free hand at the empty kitchen.  
  
“I mean a proper date. I take you out to dinner, we see a holodrama together, that sort of thing.”  
  
“We have dinner and watch holos together all the time.”  
  
“Yeah, but that’s with Zeb and the kids. I mean just you and me,” Kanan said, his mug of caf sitting largely untouched on the table. Okay, he was really serious about this.  
  
“It was just you and me on the Ghost for a while. None of that time counted as dates?” she asked, enjoying the look of exasperation that crossed Kanan’s face.  
  
“Unfortunately no, because that was back when you refused to admit that you were madly in love with me,” he said.  
  
Hera rolled her eyes.  
  
“How could I have ever been so blind,” Hera said dryly.  
  
“Beats me. Clearly I’m the perfect man,” Kanan said in his most charming voice, adding a wink for good measure. Hera stuck her tongue out at him. She had thought she would stop teasing him, but now she had no choice to continue.  
  
“What about that time on Balmorra?” she asked, rubbing her chin in mock thoughtfulness.  
  
“That was an undercover mission! It doesn’t count if it was part of a mission,” Kanan said.  
  
“Aha! But what about if it’s during a mission and we have some free time, so we get some food or drinks somewhere, just the two of us?” Hera asked, in the unmistakable self-satisfied tone of someone exploiting a loophole. Kanan rolled his eyes, but the effect was slightly undercut by his growing smile.  
  
“Nope,” he said.  
  
“What about when we – ”  
  
“Just being alone together on the ship does not count!” Kanan interrupted, correctly predicting her next question. He lowered his voice. “And before you say anything else, having sex does not count as a date either.”  
  
Hera smiled and winked at Kanan, enjoying the small flush that crept across his cheeks. He wasn’t the only one who could lay on the charm.  
  
“Are you sure?” she teased.  
  
“I’m sure.”  
  
Hera sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, trying to think of another example of Things That Were Clearly Not Dates.  
  
“Okay, fine,” she conceded finally. “So we’ve never had a real date. I think we’re doing alright.”  
  
Kanan leaned forward, his elbows on the table.  
  
“I want to take you out, Hera. Just you and me,” he said, his voice low, as if he was sharing an important secret.  
  
“I don’t know if it’s escaped you, Kanan, but we’re in the middle of open space. I don’t see a fancy restaurant anywhere,” Hera replied.  
  
“I have a plan.”  
  
“Of course you do,” Hera said.  
  
“We’re relatively close to the Alderaan system, right? So you and I will take the Phantom, go to Alderaan and spend a nice evening together,” Kanan said. Hera felt a tug of desire – Alderaan was supposed to be beautiful, and it was an Alliance safe world. And if they ran into trouble Bail Organa owed them a favor…  
  
“Have you been planning this?” Hera asked with dawning suspicion.  
  
“Maybe,” Kanan shrugged. “I’ve already spoken to Zeb, and he’s agreed to chaperone.”  
  
“And who’s going to chaperone Zeb?” Hera asked, arching her eyebrow.  
  
“Sabine,” Kanan said promptly.  
  
“And who’s going to – ”  
  
“Chopper will watch Sabine, Sabine will watch Zeb, Zeb will watch Ezra, Ezra will watch Chop. See? Foolproof plan,” Kanan said, slapping his palm on the table.  
  
Hera laughed.  
  
“How can I resist such logic and reasoning?” Hera teased. “Alright. You win. But I’m not leaving them alone with the ship for more than one evening.”  
  
“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Kanan said diplomatically.  
  
“Do I have to dress up?” Hera asked.  
  
“Well, it would be nice if you took off your flight goggles, at least.” Kanan deadpanned.  
  
“But what if, in the middle of the date, I’m faced with an unexpected piloting emergency?” Hera asked innocently.  
  
“If that happens, I give you permission to say ‘I told you so,’” he said. “Besides, we both know you could pilot anything with your eyes closed.”  
  
“No need to flatter me, dear, I’ve already agreed to go on a date with you,” Hera said dryly.  
  
“Well, I’d like for you to agree to multiple dates, so flattery is key,” Kanan replied.  
  
“Multiple dates? I don’t know, this seems like a lot of commitment,” Hera said with a frown of mock skepticism.  
  
“Okay, how about this: if the date goes poorly, I’ll just move out of the ship. Problem solved,” Kanan said.  
  
Hera burst out laughing. Kanan grinned at her.  
  
“You have a lot of confidence in your dating capabilities,” Hera said, still giggling slightly.  
  
“Hey, before I met you, I went on hundreds of dates. I was the king of dates,” Kanan said. Hera raised her eyebrow again.  
  
“How well do you think this argument is working for you?” she asked.  
  
“Okay, I’m getting sidetracked,” Kanan said.  
  
“Mm-hm.”  
  
Kanan reached across the table, opening his hands in a gesture of unexpected sincerity. Hera, surprised, uncrossed her arms and placed her hands in his.  
  
“My point is, Hera, that I want to take you somewhere special,” Kanan said, his voice earnest. “You work so hard, and you deserve a night off. I want to give that to you. I want to give you an evening where you don’t have to worry about anything. Where you can just be you. And I’ll be me. Kanan and Hera, two normal people on a date.”  
  
Hera looked into Kanan’s turquoise eyes. He squeezed her hands.  
  
“I’d like that,” Hera said finally.  
  
“Yeah?” Kanan asked. Hera couldn’t help but smile at seeing how he perked up at her response.  
  
“Yeah,” she said.  
  
Kanan gave a big, goofy grin. It made Hera laugh to see how excited he was.  
  
“Okay, I’ll let Zeb and the kids know,” Kanan said, standing up. “Meet at the Phantom in a few minutes?”  
  
“Make it half an hour. I think I’ll change my clothes,” Hera said. Kanan’s enthusiasm was infectious.  
  
“Perfect,” he said. He paused at the door, turning around to look at Hera still sitting at the kitchen table. “Hera, this is going to be a good night. I promise. It will be worth it.”  
  
 _It already is_ , Hera thought. She smiled at Kanan.  
  
“I know. I expect nothing but the best from the Date King,” she teased.  
  
Kanan laughed and walked out of the room. Hera took another sip of caf, finishing the cup.  
  
She could get used to date night.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite things about these two is the banter. So much good banter! I love the idea that they've been together for like 7 years at this point but have never really been on a proper date.  
>   
> I've loved participating in Kanera Week so much. Will be sad when it's over!  
>   
> As always, comments and kudos fill my heart with joy and give me motivation to keep writing! Love you all <3


End file.
